Nostalgia Di Atas Vespa Orange
by PeDeeS
Summary: Setiap kali pulang kuliah, aku sengaja memilih gerbang keluar dekat parkiran motor. Dan setiap kali setiap hari pulalah aku berdoa, semoga saja ada seorang yang aku kenal yang mau pulang naik motor. Mayaan kan, bisa nebeng! / "Life must go on, my friend. Grow up, ya! [AU, Friendship Narusaku]


**Nostalgia Di Atas Vespa Orange**

By: PeDeeS dan Renny

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Length: One Shoot

Pair: Sakura dan Naruto

Warning: Typo, Frienship, AU, Nostalgia, Humor garing, EYD tidak tepat, non Baku.

 _Happy Reading.._

 _WAJIB tinggalkan jejak Ripyuh :3_

Sinar mentari yang mentereng ngejreng di atas kota Konoha yang tercinta. Sengatannya dapat menghanguskan siapa saja yang ada, tak terkecuali makhluk manis sepertiku. Panggil saja aku Sakura, nama lengkapku Haruno Sakura. Aku sekarang baru saja menyelesaikan kelas terakhirku yang sangat membosankan. Bosan karena dosen ular yang bernama Orochimaru itu menjelaskan teori yang sangat panjang seperti dongeng. Ah, ia. Aku ini mahasiswi kedokteran Konoha University. Oke sekian penjeasan singkat tentang diriku.

Aku saat ini masih bersungut-sungut sendiri dalam hati sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju gerbang kampus. Seandainya saja sekali-kali kuturuti nasihat ibuku yang cerewet minta ampun itu. mungkin saja saat ini aku tidak akan kepanasan seperti ini. Ibuku selalu bilang, "Makanya, cepat-cepatlah punya pacar! Kalau kau punya pacar, setiap hari kau pasti ada yang mengantar jemput!"

Waktu itu aku protes, "Kalau pacarnya punya motor atau mobil sih enak, kalo sama-sama naik bus gimana?"

Ibuku menjawab asal, "Ya, gak usah dipacarin, beres kan?"

Huuff.. dasar ibu, sekalian aja aku pacaran sama mamang ojek atau mamang angkot. Aku benar-benar angkat tangan sama ibuku. Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku sedikit matre. Salahkan saja ibu dan kota Konoha yang padat dan panas!

Setiap kali pulang kuliah, aku sengaja memilih gerbang keluar dekat parkiran motor. Dan setiap kali setiap hari pulalah aku berdoa, semoga saja ada seorang yang aku kenal yang mau pulang naik motor. Mayaan kan, bisa nebeng! Namun, doaku yang setiap kali setiap hari itu tak pernah terkabul. Tapi aku tetap berharap, suatu saat di siang hari yang panas nanti, ada seseorang yang aku kenal dan...

"Narutoooo...!" aku menjerit histeris mengalahkan peluit tukang parkir. Bagaikan menemukan Oase di tengah gurun pasir, aku bahagia sekali melihat Naruto dan Vespa Orange miliknya. Oh, Naruto. Akhirnya permintaanku terkabul juga.

"Untung aku sempat ngeliat kamu sebelum kamu tancap gas!" sapaku sambil mencubit gemas lengan Naruto. Sobat kecilku itu langsung merintih kesakitan karena cubitanku.

"Yuk, cabut!" ajakku buru-buru. Aku langsung duduk di kursi belakang vespanya, menaikkan sebelah kakiku dengan lincah. "Ayo, Naruto.! _Let's go_!"

Naruto hanya diam sambil terus memperhatikanku. Tiba-tiba Naruto malah turun dari vespanya. Aku gelabakan. "Lho.. ada apa Naruto?"

"Eh, kamu siapa? Kayaknya kita gak saling kenal?" Tanya Naruto dengan alis berkedut kebingungan.

Gubrak..Gubrak..! Traktak..tak..Dung..Ces..! Seperti ada suara drum yang menghantam telinga dan jantungku, aku kanget setengah mati. Aku dan Naruto Sahabat akrab dari kecil. Masa' dia lupa?

"Sejak TK, SD, SMP bahkan sampe SMA kita ini satu sekolah. Ingat gak waktu kita ngerjain guru Kakashi pake penghapus papas tulis. Kita di suruh ngepel satu sekolah oleh guru Tsunade. Masa kamu lupa si, Naruto? Lalu besoknya kita bercanda dan akhirnya aku nangis. Dari SD sampai sekarang aku paling pantang nangis di kelas dan kau berhasil memecahkan rekor itu. Setelah banyak kenangan dan kekonyolan yang kita buat bersama, kau bilang 'Kamu siapa?' Kau.. sialan Naruto!"

"Maksud kamu apa, sih? Kamu kena Amnesia ya?" kataku sewot setengah mati. Naruto masih menatapku dengan wajah bimbang. Mata biru itu masih menatapku. Aku jadi bingung sendiri. Masa ia dia bukan Naruto? Kumis kucingnya, kulit coklatnya, rambut kuning mirip durian, aku yakin itu Naruto!"

"He..he..he. inget kok, inget!" kata Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Sialan, Naruto _Baka_! Shanarooo!" kataku sambil menghantam tonjokan maut ke badan Naruto. Huh, rasain!

"Aduuh.. aduuh.! Sakit, gila!"

"Makanya jangan Jahil!"

"Yee, mendingan jahil dari pada ngupil"

"mending ngupil daripada ngepel!"

Dan begitulah seterusnya sepanjang jalan kami berkata-kata konyol. Rumahku dan rumah Naruto memang searah. Namun begitu, semenjak lulus SMA, kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Aku kuliah kedokteran dan Naruto, dari kabar burung yang beredar, ia meneruskan usaha ayahnya. Menjaga toko kelontong mirip seperti mini market.

Dulu pas kelas 3 SMA, aku dan Naruto tidak pernah biacara lagi. Kami yang memang sangat akrab dan sering bercanda berdua hingga membuat pacarku minta putus karena cemburu. Ia tidak tahan melihat keakrabanku dengan Naruto. Namun di kemudian hari aku baru tahu, si brengsek Sasuke itu membohongiku. Kedekatanku dengan Naruto dijadikan alasan untuk putus, padahal di belakangku dia sudah berselingkuh dengan Karin, teman sekelasku.

Dan semenjak saat itu aku berhenti menyesal dan aku juga tidak pernah berpacaran lagi. Ibu menasihatiku supaya berhenti mengingat masa lalu dan menggaet cowok baru. Ibu khawatir aku trauma terlalu dalam, karena Sasuke adalah pacar pertamaku. Mungkin benar kata ibu, 'jangan memberikan hati sepenuhnya kepada laki-laki. Jika disakiti, kau pasti akan terasa pedih. Berikan saja hati secukupnya kepada laki-laki'.

Tapi kenyataannya aku tidak bisa. Sasuke adalah laki-laki penuh pesona yang sulit aku tolak. Dia juga cinta pertamaku. Mungkin sampai sekarang, aku masih mengingat Sasuke. ibu bilang aku terlalu kekanak-kanakan, tidak pernah dewasa. Padahal umurku sekarang sudah 21 tahun dan sebentar lagi jadi sarjana kedokteran.

"Eh, Sakura-chan. Kemarin aku bertemu Sasuke!" celetuk Naruto di sela-sela nostalgia di atas vespa orange.

"Terus kenapa emang? Emang gue pikirin?" kataku acuh.

"Sinis banget sih.!"

"Bodo amat! Aku uda gak ada urusan lagi sama si brengsek Sasuke!"

"Welah dalaah.! Kamu gak pernah berubah ya. Dari dulu sampai sekarang kamu tetap aja gitu. Kayak anak kecil, apalagi kalo lagi ngambek!"

"Aduh, Naruto.. kok kamu ngomongnya mirip banget sama ibu di rumah, deh!"

" _Mature_ dong, _mature_..!"

" _Matur! Mature!_ Muka lo kayak sembur! Uda deh, ngak usa kayak bapak-bapak!" protesku.

"Emang. Eh, Sasuke nanyain kamu, lho!"

"Nanyain apa? Nanya kalo aku masih bisa dibohongi lagi apa enggak?"

"Dia nanya, Kamu nambah cantik apa enggak?"

Aku terdiam, tersipu seperti rumput putri malu. Masa sih Sasuke _playboy_ nanya begitu?

"Aku gak jawab apa-apa karena aku memang belum pernah ngeliat kamu lagi setelah tamat SMA. Tapi sekarang aku bisa jawab."

Aiih, Naruto.. bisa aja dech! Jadi tambah malu nih. Masa sih aku tambah cantik.

"Aku bakal jawab kalau Sakura-chan masih Sakura-chan yang dulu, masih lincah, centil, pake ransel dan sepatu kets. Yang berubah cuma tenaganya yang makin kuat kalau mau ninju! Gak cocok sama sekali sama umur yang udah kepala dua!"

"Rese! Rese! Rese!" Aku memukul-mukul pundak Naruto. Naruto sialan, jujur banget sih.

"Aduuh..! tuh kan pukulannya maut banget!"

Aku dan Naruto sudah hampir 4 tahun tidak bertemu dan berkomunikasi. Namun keakraban kami tidak pernah berubah. Aku masih terasa dekat dengannya. Naruto masih tetap konyol, dan terbuka denganku. Semoga saja dia akan selalu konyol walaupun nanti beban kehidupan melibas.

"Rumah Sakura-chan masih di jalan Ameterasu, kan?" tanya Narto sebelum membelokkan vespa ke arah jalan rumahku. Aku mengangguk. Sebentar lagi kami akan sampai. Semoga saja Naruto mau mampir dan melanjutkan Nostalgia dadakan ini.

"Oke.. Sampe deh!"

"Yuk, mampir dulu! Cobain bolu buatan aku, deh! Sekarang kue bikinanku uda gak gosong lagi."

Naruto tersenyum, " _Sorry,_ lagi buru-buru. Aku harus pergi lagi."

"Kenapa? Lagi sibuk kerjaan ya?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia malah mengeluarkan amplop besar bewarna pink. Tiba-tiba dadaku berdebar.

"Dateng, ya! Minggu depan aku nikah."

Nikah? Naruto _boge_ yang jahil dan konyol ini mau nikah? "Kok bisa?" tanyaku spontan.

"Bisalah, umur aku kan uda 21 tahun. nyak sama babe uda tua dan pengen ngeliat aku _married_."

"Umur kita kan sama 21! Mustinya kamu masih bisa ngelakuin banyak hal. Kita ini kan masih muda, Naruto. Masih bisa.."

"Bisa apa? Pacarku, Hinata uda hamil, mau apalagi?"

Aku tersentak luluh mendengar ucapan Naruto, sahabat kecilku kini dia harus menikah. Karena hamil. Aku yakin Naruto ingin bebas berpetualang seperti yang sering kami impikan dulu. Dulu kami berdua sering berkhayal punya kelompok parodi dan tur keliling dunia. Kami berkhayal hingga benar-benar merincikan perjalanan kami. Dari satu kota, ke kota lain. Waktu itu Naruto terlihat sangat bahagia.

" _Life must go on, my friend. Grow up,_ ya! Jangan kayak anak kecil terus." Ujarnya seraya membelai pucuk kepalaku. Aku baru menyadari, Naruto sekarang telah berubah.

Beberapa detik kemudian Vespa Orange itu menghilang di ujung jalan. Aku masih diam terpaku di antara kepulan asap vespanya.

Tanpa terasa kehidupan berjalan lebih cepat. Rasanya baru kemarin aku sibuk membeli kado untuk _sweet seventeen_ teman-temanku. Sibuk hura-hura, pesta sana, pesta sini. Ngumpul, ngegosip, begadang dengan teman-teman. Menjahili ketua OSIS, Shino yang culun dan misterius itu. disetrap oleh guru Tsunade. Semua keceriaan itu, haruskah aku tinggalkan? Aku belum siap menjadi tua dan membusuk terhimpit beratnya kehidupan.

Namun satu hal yang pasti, kini aku harus bersiap-siap menghadiri pesta yang lain. Pesta sahabatku. Bukan lagi pesta ulang tahunnya. Pesta pernikahan.

Sebuah pertanda babak baru dalam kehidupan kini telah datang. Aku harus siap.

Kalian siap?

 **FIN**

 **A/N:**

 _Hai readers.. Senang akhirnya bisa ngetik fic ini. Fic pertama Narusaku buatanku, tapi mereka di sini bukan canon ya. Tapi sa ha bat.. (aku gak ikhlas kalo Sakura di pasangkan selain Sasuke). aku suka banget sama persahabatan Sakura dan Naruto baik di Anime maupun komiknya. Di sini anggep aja Sasuke versi Road to ninja, hha.._

 _Fic ini special buat semua yang gak pernah sadar akan umur yang uda tua. Kayak author. Hha. Semoga dengan membaca ini bisa sedikit mengubah pandangan kita jadi lebih dewasa dan berfikir kedepan._

 _Kalau banyak yang suka sama fic ini InsyAllah author bakal kasih sequelnya. Hhi_

 _Makasih banyak buat kakak Renny Turangga atas bantuannya menyelesaikan fic ini._

 _Oh, ya sekedar info. Fic sebelumnya Beautifull tragic masih dalam proses pembuatan, mungkin besok bakal di publish. So tongkrongin terus fic saya. hha_

 _Mohon review ya, makasih banyak lo ya.._

 _Salam hangat,_

 _ **PeDeeS, 22 Juli 2016**_


End file.
